Si eso quieres, lo siento, por ti
by Victorique
Summary: Fic inspirado en una hermosa canción de Vocaloid en el cual relata con las palabras de Rima el dia que cambio toda su vida. "La vida da muchos giros y cuando nada va bien entre dos personas, no se puede hacer nada más que..."
1. Empezando el dia

Hola aqui subiendo un nuevo Fic que empeze a escribir ayer sobre mi pareja 1000% favorita... ¡El Rimahiko!  
>Por cierto Rima sera la narradora de todo el fic y este va a tener entre 3 o 4 capitulos, bueno si es que no se me pasa la imaginación xD<p>

* * *

><p>Eran entre las 03:00 o 04:00 AM cuando desperte repentinamente por una horrible pesadilla que habia tenido, no quiero ni recordar lo que senti en aquel momento... mi sue o quedo arruinado y me quede despierta con mi brazo sobre la frente pensado claramente todo lo que mi coraz n estaba sintiendo. Aun no entendia si lo que pasaba entre los dos era verdad o solo un simple juego injusto que la vida pone como reto.<br>Poco a poco fui sintiendo como recobraba el sue o y mis ojos se cerraban muy lentamente pidiendo por tenerlos cerrados y descansar un poco despu s de todas las cosas que habia hecho hoy, en la preparatoria tuvimos un evento deportivo (horrible para mi ya que fui OBLIGADA a participar) y despu s tuve que ir a trabajar en la cafeteria (como todos los dias) para poder tener algo de dinero para mi. El seguir con esto estaba bien tenia que empezar a acostumbrarme a trabajar un poco, prometi que si bajaba en mis calificaci nes renunciaria y me digniria a solo estudiar arduamente.  
>Por obra de la suerte aquel sue o no se aparecio de nuevo (como en otros dias) y dormi placidamente cubriendome del frio clima que habia por estas fechas.<p>

Una estuendosa alarma me desperto por sorpresa asustandome, justo cuando me empezaba a recuperar de todo el cansancio que cargaba conmigo tuve que despuertar de golpe a causa de que tenia que ir a al preparatoria a primera hora porque teniamos que ayudar a limpiar todo lo que falto de ayer por el festival; sin remordimiento y algo adormilada me levante y camine arrastrando mis pies con pereza hacia el gran ropero que habia frente a mi cama. Tome al uniforme del dicho mueble este era compuesto por una chaqueta azul marino, una blusa amarillo palido y la falda de cuadros de fondo era color cafeamarillento y las lineas de esta eran del mismo color que la chaqueta (azul marino). Peine mi cabello lentamente despu s de haberme vestido por completo y me puse un peque o broche que hacia juego con el uniforme. Sali de la habitaci n con mis zapatos en mano y pisando el frio suelo con los calcetones largos color negro que llegaban hasta abajo de mi rodilla; continuando baje las escaleras tranquilamente para escuchar como siempre una discusi n de mis padres (cosa ya vastante com n para mi) si no era frente a frente tenia que ser por telef no el chiste era pelearse por todo... por si la televisi n se queda prendida o como la anterrior vez que fue porque llege 10 minutos despu s del toque de queda, asi que, como si la situaci n no existiera camine hasta la puerta dejando mis zapatos alli y regresando hasta la cocina para tomar un pedazo de pan tostado, untarle mermelada y comerlo. Mi madre seguia como desquisiada gritando por el telef no (habeces me pongo a pensar que pasaria si mis padres leyeran mi mente).  
>Sali de la casa, no sin antes ponerme mis zapatos y llevarme una dufanda que mi mejor amiga me habia regalado por mi cumplea os raramente era de color amarillo palido asi que combinaba muy bien con el uniforme. Las calles estaba no del todo solitarias ya que algunos chicos y chicas de la preparatoria donde yo iba se encaminaban para el largo recorrido (todo por estar en una escuela tan buena como esa) mientras me dirigia para alla miraba el paisaje que tenia siempre la oportunidad de ver, como la escuela estaba lejos (aunque con el tren no se tardaba mucho en llegar) paisajes muy lindos veia pasar por la ventana velosmente mientra que escuchaba mi canci n favorita en el Ipod.<br>- Hola! -escuche que algien decia, aunque con lo audifonos no escuchaba muy bien, voltie a ver quien habia dicho eso (o si solo fue imaginaci n mia)- Te aseguro que ni me escuchas con la musica a todo volumen! -dijo auquella chica quitandome uno de los audifonos reprochando por seg n no estarla escuchado por lo que yo rode los ojos (aunque se que era verdad eso de no estarla escuchando).  
>- Claro que te escucho, no seas dramatica! -le decia mientras ponia stop a la musica y guardaba dentro de mi bolso el aparato.<br>- Bueno, espero que sea verdad porque si no lo es recibiras un golpe por parte mia... -contesto divertida mientras que a mi se me pasaba por la cabeza que ella era una chica tan dulce. Akari era una de las amigas que tenia en la preparatoria a ella la acababa hace poco de conocer pero aun asi dado su personalidad pareceria que la conosco hace a os.  
>Todo el camino o m s bien el viaje estubimos hablando tranquilamente (aunque con Akari nada es tranquilidad) sobre lo que habiamos hecho en el fin de semana. Al llegar a lo que era nuestra parada nos encontramos en la calle a otra de mis amigas, mi mejor amiga de toda la vida para especificar, recargada en un poste de luz tranquilamente con los bazos curzados (esperandonos como todos los dias).<br>- Hola Amu-chan! -grito Akari a 10 metos de lejania con felicidad y entucuiasmo, yo la salude ya cuando estabamos m s cerca suyo. Caminamos alrededor de 7 cuadras y nos encontramos a algien muy especial para mi caminado con pereza a la preparatoria, como si no ubiese dormido bien.  
>- Hey, Fujisaki esperanos! -Akari como siempre grito estuendosamente casi rompiendonos los timpanos a Amu y a mi, ademas de asustar a Nagihiko que parecia muerto con vida. El se detuvo y volteo para atr s dandonos una sonrisa de lo m s leve pocible. ` Que le pasara? pense con preocupaci n al verlo asi, aunque desde hace semanas habia actuado tan raro conmigo que no entedia con claridad sus pensamientos y no podia descubrir cuando mentia...<br>- Akari-chan, Amu-chan, Rima-chan, buenos dias -nos saludo como de costumbre pero con algo de diferencia, ch~ desearia leerle la mente...

**ADELANTO...**  
>- Rima-chan... -le escuche llamarme lentamente sin que los demas se dieran cuenta, voltie a verlo confindida ya que su voz me sonaba muy estra a- tengo que hablar con tigo despu s de la escuela -escuche quedandome confundida y en cierto modo asustada. Que tenia que decirme? y Porque me lo dicen en ese tono tan serio?<p>

* * *

><p>No me maten T_T ¿Los deje con duda? (^^U) espero que si juajuajua<br>Espero que les gustara ya un dia de estos subo el proximo capitulo, porque no llevo ni la mitad del siguiente capitulo xDDDD


	2. Recordando el pasado

Aun no estaba del todo acostumbrada a estar en la preparatoria pero lo tenia que hacer ya que aqui iba a tener que pasar 3 años completos.  
>- ¡Oye Rima-chan!, ¿Tienes la tarea de Quimica? -dijo Akari apareciendo como si fuera arte de magia frente a mi pupitre después de que sonara la campana del receso y algunos del grupo salieran volando (hipoteticamente), mientras que yo guardaba mis libros y sacaba mi almuerzo comprado en la super.<br>- ¡¿No me digas que de nuevo no la hicistes? -replique molesta volteando a verla mientras que ella tenia su carrita de niña buena y cumplida con todo lo que encargaban.  
>- Es que... es que... bueno, mi... mi hermano se enfer... -la interumpi<br>- Vamos, vamos, sabes que se cuando los demas mienten asi que no salgas con tus cosas. Respecto a la tarea la deberias de hacer por lo menos una que otra vez aunque piense que la quimica no sirve para nada en los estudios que vaz a tomar en la univercidad. -le regañe con tranquilidad mientras Akari parecia no importarle mis palabras, ¡como siempre!  
>- ¡Rima!, ¿En que me ayudaria aprenderme que Li significa Litio en la tabla periodica cuando sea doctora? -me decia con tono desinterezado mientras que yo pensaba en lo mucho que tenia ganas de golpearla (aunque ella me golpearia aun más fuerte).<br>- Esta bien, sera mejor que te apresures y la anotes mientras puedes porque la clase que sigue es Quimica... -acabe diciendo rendida entregandole la libreta con mis apuntes en ella.  
>- ¡Eres la mejor Rima-pyon! -grito de felicidad tomando la libreta dicendome otra de sus terminaciones (con mi nombre) tan extrañas y vergonzosas de siempre.<br>Las tres salimos de la aula con direción a el jardín de atrás de la biblioteca (Amu, Akari y yo estabamos en el mismo grupo) estando alli nos encontramos con Tadase, Nagihiko, Akira y Kukai (todos ellos por obra del destino tocarón en otro grupo juntos). Akira era un primo de Akari, seguia sin enteder porque sus nombres eran de lo más iguales solo son algunas letras diferentes.  
>Todos estabamos conversando divertidamente mientras comiamos muestro almuerzo, bueno casi todos porque Nagihiko parecia en otro mundo comiendo ciegamente.<br>- Rima-chan... -le escuche llamarme lentamente sin que los demas se dieran cuenta, voltie a verlo confindida ya que su voz me sonaba muy estraña- tengo que hablar con tigo después de la escuela -escuche quedandome confundida y en cierto modo asustada. Ya que su tono de voz sonaba muy serio...  
>- E-esta bien... -le susure mientras volteaba a verlo, sus ojos me decian que lo que me tenia que decir no seria nada lindo.<br>Hace unos 2 años Nagihiko y yo no nos llevabamos nada bien o más bien yo no soportaba el verlo (no pregunten porque, que hasta yo lo olvide) pero de un momento a otro me empeze a sentir precionada por Amu quien me decia a cada momento que pareciamos una pareja de enamorados, yo por mi parte lo negaba y sentia mi corazón latir rapidamente sin parar; por lo que al final de tanto que ella me lo decia mi corazón acabo por aceptar algo de lo que aun no estaba segura y termine por enamorarme por el. No paso mucho hasta que el se diera cuenta por los rumores que se daban por la secundaria, al año siguiente en navidad me dijo que le gustaba y que si queria salir con él aunque fuera solo una vez.  
>Al principio de la relación fue muy lindo pero desde que entramos a la preparatoria... Nagihiko poco a poco se volvio más reservado con sus cosas y ya no confiaba en mi para nada. ¡Tengo miedo de lo que me pueda decir...!.<p>

No puedo decir que con las ultimas clases puse mucha atención ya que me inquietaba mucho el no tener mi la menor idea de lo que me iba a decir o saberlo perfectamente y contradecirme a mi misma y no creer en lo que mi corazón decia y confiar más en mis pensamientos. Nagihiko...

**Flash Back:**  
>El verano estaba apunto de llegar y yo estaba muy relajada tomando el té con Yaya y Amu en el Royal garden<br>- Es raro que Tadase-kun se retrase -Amu dijo mientras volteaba a ver a la enorme puerta que tenia de entrada el jardín.  
>- ¡Talvez fue por dulces deliciosos para Yaya! -grito la mencionada con felicidad mientras se comia una de las pequeñas galletas que habia en una pequeña canastita.<br>- O talvez esta comiendo algo delicioso y no quiere darte Yaya... -decia friamente con mi taza de té en la mano estando a punto de beber de ella.  
>- ¡Nooo, Yaya quiere lo que Tadase este comiendo! -volvio a gritar muy molesta haciendo que yo diera un peuqeño brinco y algo del té cayera en mi falda. Reaccione molesta ante lo que si personalidad tan infantil habia causado por lo que deje la taza en su plato y me levante enfadada para decirle con cara de muy pocos amigos que se fijara en lo que puede causar. Sali del jardín caminado tan rapidamente que no me fije que una chica venia caminado frente mio y choque con ella haciendo que callera ella y yo en el suelo (no era mi dia de suerte).<br>- A-ah... lo siento, deja te ayudo -me decia mientra se levantaba con velocidad y me ofrecia tomarle su mano  
>- No hace falta -dije friamente mientras que rechazaba su mano y me levantaba solo por mi cuenta, no cruze mirada con aquella chica... (¿o era un chico?) y sali caminando velozmente de nuevo ignorando a quien me habia tirado.<br>Limpie con cuidado mi falda aunque quedo algo mojada por el agua que habia usado para quitar la mancha que la impertinente de Yaya habia probocado por andar haciendo sus actos infatiles e inmaduros.

- ¡Perdón Rima-tan! -al verme subir las escaleras para llegar a la mesa Yaya se avento sobre mi abrazandome llorando como niña pequeña en mi pecho  
>- Solo trata de ser más cuidadose la proxima vez Yaya... -le respondi acariciando su cabello lentamente.<br>Las tres continuamos tomando nuestro té y charlando cuando un chico de al parecer de otra escuela entro al jardín dicendo que estaba buscando el obserbatorio al cual Amu condujo a el; cuando regreso ella parecia feliz y entuciasmada hablaba de un chico de nombre... ¿cual era su nombre? ¡bueno!, El nombre era tan extraño que al principio no entedi como se decia o más bien si quiera cual era el nombre. Minutos después llego Tadase acompañado de Kukai y... ¡esperen, esa cara es de...!  
>- ¡¿Amu-chan~ quien es ese Nagihiko del que hablas? -insitia Yaya a Amu como niña pequeña queriendo tener respuesta para todo<br>- ¡Ah! Mira el es Nagihiko es el hermano gemelo de Nadeshiko -Amu agarro aquel chico del hombro y lo llevo hasta donde estabamos las dos. Yaya al escuchar se quedo algo sorprendida.  
>- ¡Gemelo! Ah~ Amu-chan no escondas cosas como esas a tus amigos -reclamo molesta<br>- ¿Quien es la tal Nadeshiko? -pregunte a Yaya quien me respondio que ella era la mejor amiga de Amu y era la antigua reina además que iba en su misma clase pero tuvo que irse para pacticar danza. Yo por mi parte me puse algo triste al darme cuenta de que yo no era la mejor amiga de Amu y me puse a llorar falsamente diciendo que porque si iba en su misma clase y era la reina no era su mejor amiga por lo cual ella se exalto y trato de calmarme, pero aquel chico Nagi no se que más dijo desinterezadamente que eran lagrimas falsa y que no creyera mi juego.  
>¡Desde ese momento me cayo tan mal! Saber que con quien habia chocado era seria mi enemigo por la amistad de Amu (porque parecia saberlo todo de ella)<br>**Fin Flash Back**

_ Adelanto..._  
>Mientras corria solo pude ver a algien en el portón de la escuela recargado en la pared...<br>- Rima yo... bueno... solo quiero que sepas que...

* * *

><p>Bien, bien ya solo queda 1 capitulo para terminar. Espero que les haya agradado, asi, asi lo se esta corto asi que perdónenme u.u<br>¡Espero que les este gustando! o


	3. Just be Friends

Uff... aqui el capitulo final... que cuando lo termine de escribir no me gusto mucho y lo tube que volver a escribir de nuevo pero al final quedo casi igual xDD  
>Por cierto les pido de corazón que... <strong>¡Me maten! ¡Encerrio, no estoy bromeando! ¡Matenme!<strong>  
><strong>Canción en la que me inspire:<strong>  
>.comv/3eHk0xM_-Ik  
>Pueden usar la canción de fondo ya que le da un toque lindo (?)<br>Luka es genial es mi favorita (- Hum.. cambia de favorita como de calcetas) *-*

* * *

><p>No puedo creer que cuando las ultimas clases siempre se me hacian de lo más cortas esta vez me parecierón verdaderamente eternas solo por culpa de la impaciencia mi cabeza pensaba que un segundo era un billón de horas. Al escuchar el tiembre de salida senti como algo perforaba mi corazón, era la gran y fuerte desesperación que mi corazón sentia y hacia que latiera fuertemente. Sin despedirme sali corriendo del aula con mis cosas en la mano, ya no sentia a la gente pasando a mi lado solo algo estaba en mi mente y corazón, y era el saber ahora mismo ¡que era eso que Nagihiko me tenia que decir!<p>

En el infinito trayectorio del salón al portón de la escuela mi mente no dejaba de pensar en lo que estaba segura desde ahora que pasaria; Alli me lo encontre recargado en la pared con una expreción en su rostro algo lamenteable.  
>- Llegastes... -me dedico un sonrisa casi nula lo cual me hizo sentir mucho peor de lo que estaba<br>El empezo a caminar y yo lo segui el camino fue tan silencioso que me podia volver loca de un momento a otro, Nagihiko se veia de lo más relajado mientras que yo me moria de los nervios con solo verlo, talvez el solo se estaba mentalizando para darme un fuerte golpe en el estomago...  
>Llegamos a un pequeño parque solitario que se encontraba por alli y el camino hasta una banca que habia con vista a muchas linda flores aunque su lindura no me hizo sentir mejor o por lo menos con un poco menos de intranquilidad; el tomo lugar en aquella banca y yo me sente a su lado viendo mis piernas sin tener siquiera el valor para verlo a los ojos.<br>- Rima yo... bueno... solo quiero que sepas que... -no queria escuchar- que... -¡Tierra tragame porfavor!- ... .. . ... -me quede pasmada con lo que escuche senti como si mi corazón se rompiera en mil pedazos y cada uno de ellos se encajara en la boca del estomago causandome un enorme dolor e intensas ganas de llorar. Aprete mi falda fuertemente tratando de retener las lagrimas que sabia que iban a salir de un momento a otro, ademas de tristeza unas grandes ganas de golpear algo se apoderarón de mi y tambien trataba de retener aquello lo más que se pudiera.  
>Me levante lentamente aun con la miraba viendo mis piernas y sin ver a Nagihiko a los ojos le grite muy molesta: "¡Haz lo que quieras con tu vida, a mi ya no me importas!". Para después salir corriendo todo lo que mis piernas aguantaran hacia el fondo de la plaza en donde habia una árboleda enorme en la cual entre y estando alli comenze a caminar más lentamente sintiendo como una tristes lagrimas corrian por mis mejillas.<br>- ¡Lo odio! -dije para mi misma con el corazón roto y sin poder dejar de llorar ni un momento. Me recarge en uno de las tantos árboles de alli y me fui resbalando poco a poco hasta quedar sentada en el suelo y cubriendo mi cara con mis piernas sintiendo como estas se humedecian rapidamente.  
>Senti que mi ser y todo mi mundo se quemaba con un fuego intenso del cual solo quedaban crueles montones de cenis, él recordar el color con el que antes veia el mundo me entristecia porque desde ahora solo lo podia ver en blanco y negro...<p>

- ¡Rima, rima! -una voz resóno en mi cabeza, esta de escuchaba de lo más preocupada y senti como me sacudia lentamente haciendome habrir los ojos. Al abrirlos estaba en un lugar completamente conocido para mi pero ya no me encontraba en el parque ¿Por qué? Movia mi cabeza de un lado a otro sin comprender como es que habia llegado del parque a mi propia habitación.  
>- ¿Q-que hago aqui? -pregunte asustada a Amu que era quien me habia despertado de repente. Su mirada se veia algo calmaba después de que viera que habia despertado, no se la razón de porque reacciono asi pero no me molestaba en lo minimo.<br>- Ikuto te encontro mientras que paseaba por el parque, trato de despertarte pero no dabas señal de vida asi que me llamo y fui alli corriendo, y como no sabiamos que hacer mejor de llevamos a tu casa en el coche de él... -me relataba sentandose en la cama mientras que me veia fijamente- ¡Por cierto Rima! ¡¿Porque estabas alli dormida? -me pregunto inmediatamente asustandome un poco que ya me estaba concentrando en un pensamiento no de lo más feliz y contento; Por alguna razón él tener de quecir mi trajedia me dolia un poco ya que nome gustaba relatar cosas tristes a mis amigas más cercanas.  
>- Bueno... -dije levemente mientras que bajaba la mirada tristemente- te lo contare después -agrege tratando de animarme un poco. Ella suspiro por mi respuesta pero no la contradijo más bien la acepto y no me insistio que le contara, como dicen todo a su respectivo tiempo, aunque este no ayude mucho para hacerlo.<br>- ¡Esta bien!, Como ya te vez mejor nos tenemos que ir porque si lo recuerdas tengo que escribir el discurso que tengo que dar -dijo en tono broma mientras que se levantaba y yo hacia lo mismo para acompañarlos a la puerta de salida.  
>Cuando se fuerón y que cerre por completo la puerta me recarge en ella y mire el techo melancolicamente, de alguna forma se los tenia que decir al final y tenia que enfrentar directamente a Nagihiko después de todo lo veria todos los dias en la preparatoria quisiera o no era inevitable. Camine con pareza hasta la recamara, tome un poco de ropa de mi ropero y regresaba por donde vine denetiendome frente al baño en el cual me tome una larga ducha dejando que todos mis pesares se los llevara lentamente el agua, aunque sabia que al salir volveria como un rayo.<br>El salir solo causo lo que me esperaba y con melancolia me tire a la cama probocando que mis pies tiraran una foto al suelo y el vidrio de esta se rompiera en pedazos, cansaba volvi a levantarme descuidamente sin tomar en cuenta (o más bien olvidando) que me podia cortar con un vidrio. Comenze a recojerlos con la mano y depositandolos e el bote de la basura.  
>- ¡Hay! -grite al sentir como uno de los miles pedazos de vidrio me hacia una cortada probocando que un poco de sangre escuriera por mi dedo, al segundo me lleve dedo a la boca- Demonios... -dije aun con él dedo en mi boca.<br>Termine de levantarlos sin salir lastimada más de una vez. Mis ganas de tirarme a la cama y no hacer nada de nada se esfumarón asi que termine por salir de la casa y caminar MUY lentamente pasando por él gran parque de mi colonia que se encontraba ahora lleno de cerezos recien florecidos.  
>- ¡Rima-nya! -escuche como una vocesita de lo más fastidiosa gritaba fuertemente mi nombre y esta estaba acompañada por algien más.<br>"¡Perfecto momento!" pense mientras que veia a Amu y a Akari caminado hacia donde estaba ¿Concidencia? No, era obio que Amu la habia llamado para que asi les pudiera contar a las dos...  
>- ¡Hola!, ¿Amu pense que tenias que hacer un discurso? -dije con las manos en la cintura con tono bromista<br>Ella rio nerviosa mientras que ponia una mano detrás de su nuca- Decidi hacerlo más tarde con ayuda de Tadase... -se escuso mientras que actuaba verdad en su voz- ¡Oye por cierto me dijistes que después me dirias la razón de haberte dormido en el parque!, ¡Cuenta! -en mi mente solo se prendio algo cuando la escuche decir eso "¡Lo sabia!" y sin nada que repingar me sente en una banca del parque y ellas siguierón me acción y cada una se sento a lado mio. Al tratar de buscar las palabras (además de la fueza) para contarles todo lo que me habia pasado con Nagihiko me puse algo triste y nerviosa por lo que el haber pensado si quiera un poco en mis palabras no sirvio.  
>- Nagihiko rompio conmigo -les conte rapidamente para que mis propias palabras no me afecataran. Sus caras solo que quedarón atonitas mientras trataban de reflexionar lo que habia dicho.<br>- ¡QUÉ! -ambas gritarón asustando a las pobres aves que se encontraban caminando buscando qué comer- ¿P-por qué? -Amu pregunto con desesperación yo solo guarde silecio y baje la mirada, sabia cual habia sido el porqué pero no sabia si decirles o no...  
>- ¡Rima! -Akari llamo mi atención reclamando con la mirada un respuesta simple, yo por mi parte me desespere y comenze a lagrimear.<br>- Aburria -les dije mientras que limpiaba aquel lagrimeo involuntario que tanto odioaba que me pasara. Ella se quedarón sin entender a lo que me referia asi que les trate de explicar mejor- Llevamos 1 año de novios y se que no es mucho pero desde hace tiempo que los dos cambiamos nuestra forma de ser y pensar por lo que todo se estaba tornando problematico y Nagihiko sabia que no me gustaba él discutir porqué ya tengo suficiente con mis padres asi que creo que decidio que esa tan lastimosa decisión fuera la qe nos ayudaria a los dos. -les conte con mis propias palabras lo que ¡Yo! Suponia que era la razón de Nagihiko.  
>- ¡Lo mato, lo mato, lo voy a matar! -escuche a Akari susurar a si misma muy molesta apretando su bolso.<br>- ¡Como lo pudo hacer! -esta era Amu que tambien se escuchaba muy enojada y con ganas de irlo a golpear.

Escuchar fue lo unico que pude hacer y no dije nada más ni llore y nada de eso ya que sabia que eso las molestaria o preocuparia más, aunque él ubiese terminado la relación tampoco era para que mis amigas en un acto de furia fueran a matarlo para que al final le dieran él pesame a su madre.  
>Al poco tiempo me acabe regresando a mi casa, ese ambiente tan tenso no era para mi, ni aunque yo fuera que la que sen encontraba sufriendo.<p>

- Perdón... -escuche que me decia levemente- pero sabia que la peor elección que tomara seria la mejor para nosotros, no se como te sientas tu pero yo me siento... me siento mal porque aunque lograstes adueñarte de mi corazón tuve que tomar esa elección ya que nuestra relacción no estaba tomando buen color.  
>- Esta bien... -le decia volteando a verlo tratando de sonreir un poco.<br>- ¡Lo siento, encerrio, lo siento! -se levanto repentinamente cerrando los puños  
>- No digas más... -le dije tristemente mientras que bajaba la mirada, él tener que verlo me causaba un dolor enorme en él pecho que no podia ignorar<br>- ¿Podemós ser... solo amigos? -escuche mientras que distraidamente veia a haci otro lugar  
>- Después de que pueda superar esto... ¡Si, Lo podemos ser! -respondi con un poco de alegria mientras que trataba de sonreir contra mi voluntad.<p>

Si tuviera un solo deseo en la vida, él que con más fuerza quisiera seria él de regresar el tiempo y atesorar todos quellos momentos tan lindos y hermosos más que ahora. Pero si tengo que seguir adelante para enfretar cosas comó estas esta bien ya que los poco momentos juntos seran mis tesoros más valiosos.  
>"Si algun dia vuelvo a enamorarme prometo que aunque ya no seamos más que amigos nunca saldras de mi corazón porque... fuistes mi primer amor y el unico que he tenido desde siempre hasta hoy.<p>

[right]-Adios Nagihiko, la persona aquien ame por primera vez y sera la unica que ame asi"[/right]

* * *

><p>¡Buaaaaaa! Soy cruel con mi pareja favorita (- dudo que lo sea ._.)<br>No me gusto -llorando a mares.  
>Bueno, bueno es genial que les haya gustado el capitulo anterior y gracias por leer el fic... aunque por mi odiaria haberlo encontrado ._.<br>Si se dierón cuenta cuando Nagihiko le dijo aquella cosa horrible no le escribir razón...** ¡No tuve el valor para hacerlo ya que es algo que me lastimo de corazón!**

**Por cierto:** gracias de corazón por los rewiews (ni idea de como se escribe) aunque soy algo despistada y muchas veces los leeo dos mil años después ^^U pero los leo, no crean que no los leeo. Y si en el primer capitulo se comio muchas letras la pagina por suerte y gracias a ustedes en el 2° ya no paso lo mismo (creo yo) y que bueno que les gustara y que lo leyeran. Aunque se que el final fue para llorar... encerrio yo lo estaba leyendo cuando lo subi en un foro y me puse a llorar a mares T_T  
>Emm... ya no se que más... les agradesco por leer y espero que les gustara este fic tan triste para mi u.u<p> 


End file.
